The New Ones
by K.Hetalia
Summary: The story sets after Geo and Mega saves Earth. Everything returns to normal, to his usual routine, until new ones appear. New heroes appear, and foes as well. Contains OC's of others and mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright, Geo, you know your lines, right?**

**Geo: Uh yeah...?**

**Omega-Xis: Heck yeah! Alright, let's kick some butts!**

**Sonia: Geo! We're about to start! C'mon!**

**Geo: Mega! Let's go! Star, you coming?**

**Me: Yeah, I'll be changing, see you.**

**I own nothing, nothing at all. Except for some OC's and some made up ability waves. If you want, you can by my OC's brother, and I can put you in the story too! And I think the characters will be a bit OOC, sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

_Echo Ridge, _

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"Geo! You'll be late for school!"

"I'm coming mom!"

A boy with brown spiky hair, wore a red sweater (That's what I'll call it :D), a sort of star pendant, blue shorts, and red boots yelled. His name was Geo. Geo Stelar. A 5th grader of Echo Ridge Elementary.

He ran down his stairs, and ran to the door.

He kept running, until he reached his school.

"Geo! It's about time you showed up!" Shouted a blonde haired girl.

"Ahaha...Sorry Luna, I overslept." Geo rubbed his head, as if on cue, a bulky hand patted Geo's head, where his hand was.

"Geo! It's been a long time, right?" A bulky voice questioned. His name was Bud. Bud Bison, and the blondie was Luna Platz.

"Long time no see, Mr. Stelar." A feminine voice teased, giggling. "Alright alright! All of you calm down, because he has just woken up, so let him relax!" A blue looking monster yelled. "Mega..." Geo facepalmed him self.

So, that female girl was Sonia Strumm, and that blue monster is an AM-ian being named Omega-Xis.

Sonia had purple hair, a pink sweater with a hoodie with a music note at the right side, long pink striped gloves, green shorts, and blue boots.

Omega-Xis is pretty hard to explain, I'll just say that he isn't human, nor isn't an animal. He's an AM-ian. What's an AM-ian? Well, let's say they're like aliens. AM-ian are from the planet called Planet AM. Mega is the only survivor, and transferred to Planet FM. FM-ians are like AM-ians, but the FM-ians were trying to destroy Earth, then came the Dealers.

"Luna, where's Zack?" Geo asks. "He must be late. Let's go." Luna turned her back at them, and walked as the wind flowed through her blonde hair.

Geo let out a sigh, and followed Luna, as the others followed.

Let's say that Sonia studies with them, alright? Alright.

_~Le Time Skip, After Classes~_

"Hey Geo!" Sonia called. Geo turned his head, and saw a Sonia waving her hand, jumping up and down.

"What is it, Sonia?" Geo asked.

"We haven't been to the Vista Point in a long time, now haven't we?" She asked, leaning towards the brown haired boy. "Yeah, and you wanna go there?" He asked, backing off.

She giggled. "Of course silly! Now let's go! Luna and the others are waiting for us!" Sonia grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the Vista Point.

The Vista Point is where Geo used to stay (Not live, but mostly visits). It's next to Echo Ridge Elementary. In the Vista Point, there's a telescope. So that you can see the stars. And a dead train. This was where Geo met Mega, and where he met Luna and the gang.

_Vista Point_

As Geo walked up, close to the telescope, he smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Mega?" Geo asked. Mega nodded his head. "This place holds a lot of memories." The brown haired boy commented.

The gang (Including Zack who just appeared) walked up to Geo and looked at the night sky (That suddenly turned dark haha). "A shooting star..." Geo muttered.

There wasn't anything special to see. No shooting star, but something else.

"Alright Geo. We should head back by now." Sonia suggested. He nodded, and walked down the steps.

Until he bumped into someone (Well, that someone must have stayed under them).

"Ah I'm sorry." He kneeled down and helped the mysterious person. That person was a girl (My OC, in fact *giggles*. There'll be some OC's, that I'll use, and some from others).

On the floor was some stuff she had dropped. Geo helped her, but by the time he kneeled down, she was already done.

"What the...?" Mega muttered. She stood up, and muttered something. "Are you sure it's him?" She asked her self. "What?" Geo asked. "Ah it's nothing. I shall be going." She said, placing something in her pocket, and walked down.

"Hey Geo, she dropped something!" Bud exclaimed. Geo turned around, and got the dropped item.

It was a Hunter-VG. What's a Hunter-VG you say? It's a terminal that contains stuff. Yeah, stuff. It's also where you can place your wizard. Also to EM Wave Change, or now known as Transcoding.

The gang sneaked up behind him. "Hey Geo, what did you find?" Luna asked. "A Hunter-VG." He replied, holding it in front of Luna. "A Hunter-VG. She must have a wizard." Sonia says.

"Right now, I want you guys to help me find her. She had long black hair, a purple shirt, purple miniskirt if I remember. If you do, call me." Geo stood up on his feet, and started running around, looking for that mystery girl.

* * *

**Alright, this one sucked so hard, I shouldn't even had posted this thing up. UGH!**

**Geo: Then what was the point of this then?!**

**Mega: Yeah! **

**Me: Grah! Whatever. R&R please.**

**Sonia: She begs, so that she may continue the story!**

**Luna: Hmph!**

**Me: Yeah! And your OC might even appear! (Luna, you ain't helping...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright! Geo! Mega!**

**Geo: All ready!**

**Mega: Really sleepy.**

**Lyra: *screams***

**Mega: IMMAWAKE!**

**Me: Get ready! Take 1!**

**I own nothing, except for the OC's by me. Other OC's belong to their respectful owners. If I owned Megaman, Sonia and Geo'd be together!**

* * *

"Geo! Your classmates are waiting for you!" His mother, Hope called again.

"What?! Dang it! I forgot to find her!" Geo yells.

He jumps out of bed, grabs his clothes, wear them and run off.

"That's your fault for getting really tired from looking at the sky!" Mega blames.

"What?! No! It's your fault for...Whatever! Let's find Luna and the others!" Geo exclaims, running to his school.

"Again it's about time you showed up!" Luna exclaims once again.

"Well I'm sorry! We still haven't found that girl from yesterday!" Geo replied.

He then got something in his bag. Her Hunter-VG. It's color purple.

"Maybe we'll know who she is! Let's turn it on!" Sonia exclaims.

Geo nods, but as he tries to access it, it was locked.

It needed a password.

"Hm...A lock. Only the owner can open it with the password." Zack explains.

Geo stares at it for a while, until someone bumped him again.

"Ah I'm sorry." He said, turning his head only to see the girl from yesterday.

She stares at him for a while, grabs her bag and walks into their school.

"She studies here?" Sonia asks herself.

"Seems like it." Geo replies, looking at the direction she went to.

"Geo! Have you lost your mind?! HUNTER-VG!" Mega punches his head, making Geo angry.

"DON'T JUST PUNCH ME!"

"Boys! Calm down! We need to find her classroom, alright?" Luna asks.

Geo and Mega look at her, and nod.

_Echo Ridge Elementary, Corridors_

"What grade do you think she's in?" Sonia asks.

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

"Sonia we're late!" Geo exclaims.

Well, Sonia and Geo are partnered together finding the girl. But in the end they couldn't find her.

They walk into their classroom, seeing Luna and the gang inside.

"Finally you guys made it!" Prez (Other wise, she's Luna ^^) exclaimed.

Geo rubbed his neck, sweatdropping.

"Alright class, take a seat." Their adviser said. He had a brown afro like hair, wore a scientist robe, yellow-orange shirt with a green round collar, blue pants, and brown sandals. His name was Mitch Shepar, other wise known as Mr. Shepar.

Everyone took a seat, as Mr. Shepar began.

"Alright. Today we have a transfer student." He began.

"That must be that new girl." Sonia whispers to Geo. Yes, they seat next to each other (Lol, canon).

"Maybe." Geo replies.

Everyone kept murmuring, _"Is it a girl or a boy?!" "From what school?" "If she's a girl, is she cute?!" "If he's a guy, IS HE AWESOME?! _(Lol, yeah random question)_"._

"Why not see for your selves. Come on in!" He said.

The mysterious girl, from yesterday appeared.

Black hair, short though, purple jacket, purple minishorts and black blazer rollerblades.

"First things first, are you a girl or a boy since you...look like one." Mr. Shepar asked.

She placed her hand behind her hair, and pulled out something, a ponytail.

Alright, her hair is until her waist.

How tall is she? 6'15" feet tall.

"Alright. Please introduce yourself." He added.

"Murasaki. Murasaki Washi. Original hometown, Tokyo Japan. Former school, Hakasen Academy-" "Hakasen? Isn't that like an elite school?" Mr. Shepar asks.

"Yes, but I had to transfer for a good reason that no one should know. I hope you'll take care of me." She then bows, and stares at Mr. Shepar.

"A-Alright, sit in front of Geo." Murasaki bows, and walks in front of Geo.

"Oh um...Murasaki, t-this might be yours." Geo stuttered, holding the terminal in front of her.

"Ah yes, thank you, Geo Stelar." She then giggled, and sat in front.

_~Le Time Skip, After classes once again~_

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

That was the sound of the dismissal bell.

_"Attention. This is the principal speaking. There is a rampage in the school caused by the Wizards once again. Please stay in your classrooms with your adviser till said. I repeat..."_

Said the principal in the speakers.

"Mega." Geo called. Mega nodded in his Hunter-VG, so did Geo.

So why did he call Mega? Well, for those who never heard of Megaman, Geo is Megaman, in the series, alright? Sonia is Harp Note, and Bud is Tarus Fire.

Geo turned his head to Sonia, and nodded, and the same to Bud.

"Mr. Shepar! We need to go to the bathroom!" Geo, Bud and Sonia exclaim.

"Fine fine! Just please be careful!"

"Sir, I left my books downstairs. They were dropped on the way to the classroom. May I get it?" Murasaki asks.

"Alright! Just come back quick, Murasaki!" He exclaims.

Then she left the classroom.

Geo, Sonia and Bud run to the bathroom.

"Transcode, Megaman!"

"Transcode, Harp Note!"

"Transcode, Tarus Fire!'

All three of them exclaim. So what is 'transcode' you say? It's a...well, something. If you have a Transcode Badge, you can transform legally. Without it, will send you to jail! Alright, I made that part up for this FF, alright? So, this is known as a EM Wave Change. If you have a badge, you work under Project TC, and the Satella Police.

Geo, other wise now Megaman, wore a blue suit, blue helmet with a red visor, a Megabuster, his star pendant but now a crest, and blue boots. He is Transcode 03.

Sonia, now Harp Note, wore a pink heart dress, black stocking like, long pink and white stripes gloves with a yellow ring, pink helmet with a blue visor, her hair now blonde instead, blue scarf, pink boots and her lyra guitar. She is Transcode 04.

Bud, now Tarus Fire, looked like a big metallic bull. Nothing really much to explain since he doesn't look like a human though. He is Transcode 05.

The trio went out of the bathroom, to see Wizards battling.

As before Megaman was able to fire, the Wizards were deleted.

"What the...?" Then the saw a water goddess.

An Mermaid character. Glaring at the three of them.

"Who...are you?"

* * *

**Me: Good acting today guys!**

**Geo: Finally some rest!**

**Sonia: Geo, we'll be doing the next episode in a sec!**

**Geo: C'mon!**

**Me: Bye! R&R guys!**

**Luna: Yeah! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Geo: Can't we take a break? You look really sleepy, you know.**

**Me: ALRIGHT! SONIA! LET'S BEGIN!**

**Sonia: *drags Geo and Mega to the scene***

**I own nothing, except my OC's and the made ability waves. R&R! And also in the last chapter, it said An Water goddess or somethin, and I know it's wrong, cause...I used a different one but I changed it. Don't mind it, I'm too lazy to fix it so, read on?**

* * *

"Who...are you?" Megaman asked the water goddess.

She had long blue hair, a blue helmet with a blue visor, blue dress that has a long scarf (Y'know, like a princess dress that has frills, right? Well, those frills are long, and are like scarf) like on the edges, a black stocking like, blue gauntlets, blue boots, and a water staff.

She again, gave a glare. She then dropped to the floor, splatting like water.

"She's probably Murasaki." Harp Note said.

"But if you notice, Murasaki had black hair." Megaman added. "But maybe her hair color changes, like me!" Harp Note responded.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind! I know she isn't Murasaki!" Tarus Fire exclaimed.

"What is it then?" Megaman asks.

"Murasaki likes purple. This one likes blue." He said.

"Sonia, he's right. She isn't Murasaki." Megaman said.

"Alright! We should find all those Wizards and revert them back to normal!" Harp Note exclaimed.

"Have I also noticed that the girl deleted them, and not revert them, right?" Lyra asks.

"Yeah..." Harp Note then shrugs it off.

"Let's go!"

_~Le Time Skip, After Reverting all the Wizards~_

"Geo, Sonia and Bud, what took you so long?" Mr. Shepar asks.

"Well uh..." Geo hesitated.

"The bathroom door was locked! All of them! Bud said that he wasn't able to escape, so he tried going through the bottom area (let's say they use stalls, da?)! A-And Geo was locked too, and so he escaped first! He tried looking for Bud and so he did, and he had to pull him out! A-And I was locked too but the bottom area isn't open, so I had to go up!" Sonia lied.

Mr. Shepar was silent at first, making Sonia worried if he found out that she was lying.

"Alright. Just be careful next time." Mr. Shepar said with a sincere smile.

They were in shock.

So instead they bowed.

And all of a sudden.

_BANG! _

"Murasaki! What took you so long?!" Mr. Shepar exclaimed.

"M-M-M-M-M-MY BOOKS WERE STOLEN!" She cried. You assume she's lying? If you do, her face really does look worried.

I'm mad serious, though this isn't like Murasaki. Suspicous? Why not keep reading, da?

"What?! By who?!" He asked.

"I-I couldn't see his face that much but...he had dark blue hair, a black jumpsuit, red shades, and a white jacket that seemed to have an emblem that I couldn't read..." She explained.

Geo's eyes widened. His face turned to Sonia, and their eyes were communicating.

_'It's Ace!'_

_'Maybe. It's just so strange for him to steal Murasaki's books like that!'_

_'It doesn't matter! He's alive! C'mon! We need to say hello!'_

_'Fine. We need to tell Luna and the others too, and Mr Shepar but we'll say we'll catch him, alright?'_

_'Good.'_

"Um Mr. Shepar? Well, why not me, Sonia, Luna and her gang help find that crook?" Geo offers.

Mr. Shepar placed his finger on his chin, thinking.

"Alright. You guys can take the day off. But come to school early tomorrow, okay?" Mr. Shepar asked.

"Yes! Murasaki, mind coming with us?" Geo offered.

The gang heard her whispering.

_"Should we?"_

_"But what if we get caught?"_

"Alright, stop whispering. Let's go Murasaki!" Geo called.

Murasaki nodded. She tied her hair up, and started blading.

The gang followed along too.

_Echo Ridge_

"Alright...Murasaki, did you see where he went?" Geo asked.

"I don't know, but I bet he's at the Vista Point." She replied, and suddenly bladed to the Vista Point quickly.

They then ran towards her, yelling for her to wait. She ignored it, and kept moving.

_Vista Point_

They finally made it, and the gang's tired from chasing Murasaki.

"Alright, Murasaki, you wait here. We'll find him." Geo stated.

Sonia looked behind the train, Geo looks outside, Bud just sits, and so does Zack, and Luna looks under, only to see.

"KYAAAAA!" She screamed.

"Alright alright, you found me." Said the man.

Like what Murasaki said, he had dark-blue hair, and such. Too long to type. The emblem, was the Satella Police's emblem. His name was Arthur C. Eos, other wise known as A.C Eos, and commonly called Ace in short. He can EM Wave change too with his Wizard, Acid, to become Transcode 01, Acid Ace. Though Acid is only a man-made Wizard, Ace cannot be in his transformation forever.

He then received a blow on his head.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"For stealing Murasaki's books!" Luna exclaimed.

"I did it for a good reason!" He scoffed.

"Yeah right!" Luna argued.

"Satella...Police? Y-You're one of them?!" Murasaki asks.

"You know them?" Geo asks.

* * *

**Me: That's all for now, Geo and the rest, you may take a 30-minute break. No exceptions.**

**Geo: But we need more time!**

**Me: Or do you want 30 seconds only?**

**Mega: C'mon! 30 minutes is fine~**

**Geo: Alright. **

**Me: Bye~**

**Lyra, Sonia, Luna, Vouge, and Ace: R&R!**

**Me: How did you get here, Ace?**


	4. A really short chapter

**Me: If only you can see me now...mmm...**

**Sonia: What the heck are you singing?**

**Me: O-Oh! Anyways, time's up! Let's begin!**

**Geo: Yeah!**

**Mega: Pumped up? Let's go!**

**I own nothing. Only the OC's by me, and others' OC's. R&R!**

* * *

"You know them?" Geo asks Murasaki. His face was like 'doyoureallyknowthemit'slikeyoureallydon't'.

"Well yeah...?" She replied, trailed off at the end.

"Ace, why did you steal Murasaki's books?" Sonia asked, acting as if she were his mother.

"Well, I heard she was coming, so I waited. But I got really bored, and saw her walk down so I got her books 'till she came." Ace explained.

"Just- Wait, why were you waiting for her?" Luna asked.

"Well you see she's-" And suddenly Murasaki tackled him.

"Murasaki! That's being rude!" Sonia exclaimed.

"I told you we'll be caught!" She exclaimed.

"Eh?" They all asked, sounding really confused.

"Anyways, I need-" And she turned her gaze to the sky, and her eyes widened.

"I've gotta run. See you tomorrow!" She then bladed real quick, blading down, and disappearing from their sight.

"What was that about?" Sonia asked.

"I've got no clue." Geo replies.

Then, suddenly, a water dragon appeared.

"Wait wait wait, is it just me or is Queen Tia back here?!" Geo exclaimed.

"No! She can't be with us! And she can't be evil! She helped me!" Ace exclaimed.

Instead of a queen, they saw the Water Goddess.

"Sonia, Bud, Ace!"

"Transcode, Megaman!"

"Transcode, Harp Note!"

"Transcode, Tarus Fire!"

"Transcode, Acid Ace!"

Acid Ace looked like...a pilot. Okay? It's hard to explain! He also had the Satella Police emblem on the center.

It's hard to explain, so just look for him in google, da?

Megaman only noticed something with the goddess, there was a star like crest on her dress. Similar to his, but instead, it was a 5 pointed star.

"Hey you! Are you related to the Starforce or something?!" Mega asks.

"Does it matter to you?" She asks.

"Yeah it does!" Mega exclaim.

"For your information, I do not know what a Starforce is." Then she placed two fingers close to her ear.

"I've found Megaman."

* * *

**Me: This is too short, right? Skyfall...when it crumble...**

**Sonia: Stop singing!**

**Me: What? Are you just jealous that I sound better than you?**

**Sonia: No! You weren't even able to sing MY songs!**

**Me: I tried singing Shooting Star. When I first met you, blah blah blah.**

**Sonia: *shock***

**Me: R&R!**

**Geo: Please do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Gosh! I'm sorry if the last episode- Or chapter was pretty short!**

**Sonia: She wanted to add a cliffhanger, that's why.**

**Me: So far, someone, who is, Maya Nightingale, is accepting to join the OC's, yay! Also, that goddess is NOT a mermaid. My bad!**

**Sonia: So, if you'd like, please join them. She needs others to help her, since most of her stories only use her OC's and she tends to forget them. This series that she'll be making will be a blast!**

**Geo & Mega: *steps back slowly***

**Me: AND ACTION! TAKE 1.**

**I own nothing except my OC's. The other OC's belong to their owners.**

* * *

"I've found Megaman." Said the goddess.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Harp Note exclaimed.

"Heh. You'll never find out." She then placed two fingers on her ear again.

"We've also found the traitor." She said.

_'Alright. We'll meet you there.'_

"Roger." She said.

"Traitor?! What 'traitor'?! Murasaki?!" Megaman asks.

"So you've met Murasaki...Where did she go?" She asks.

"She went-" Luna was cut off by Zack.

"No, Luna! We can't tell that girl! I can tell she's evil!" Zack exclaimed.

"Fine. We won't tell you!" She exclaims.

"Is that so?" She asked.

She then had bombs in her hands.

"B-Bombs?!" Acid Ace stuttered.

"Oh these aren't ordinary bombs." Then, she threw the bombs at Taurus Fire.

"Bud!" Megaman exclaimed.

Well yes Geo was worried, because he knows it's water. But what he doesn't know is that...

"Alright, Taurus Fire, or should I say, _Bud Bison and Taurus?_" She said evily.

Taurus Fire was paralyzed. He was stuck on the ground, pinned.

"H-How did you know?!" Taurus asked.

"Well excuse me, traitor." A voice said.

She looked a bit like Virgo. Instead, she was a goddess herself.

"Aquarius!" Taurus exclaimed.

Her name was Aquarius.

"Taurus, you know her?" Mega asked.

"Well of course! She's an FM-ian!" Taurus exclaimed.

"Time to finish you off, Bud." She said.

Suddenly, shurikens were thrown to her, and she dodged safely.

"Corvus!" Aquarius exclaims. **((A/N: Yes I know Corvus appeared, but the owner wants it, she gave full info and I don't wanna bother her ^^))**

"Jack Corvus?!" Acid Ace exclaims.

Instead of Jack Corvus, they saw a ninja looking crow. Black and dark purple.

"That's it! Aquarius, we're finding her ourselves!" The goddess dropped to the water, and splashed like water.

The ninja was glaring at them.

"Transcode 17." Ace said. He undid the transformation, so did the others. Taurus Fire was free from paralyzation.

"Transcode...17?!" Geo exclaims.

The ninja was still glaring, and flew away.

"Girl or boy?" Luna asks.

"Female. Her name is unknown, though we only know her codename, Phantom Corvus." Ace explained.

"She works for Satella Police? Then how come you don't know her name?" Sonia asks.

"Well, in the data base, information was clawed out. So only her name was missing among all the others. There was one, whose information was, the whole info. That's the reason why I'm here." Ace explained once again.

"So Murasaki works for you guys? Then why doesn't she know you?" Luna asks.

"That is, because." A voice said.

Murasaki.

"What do you mean?" Geo asks.

"She doesn't go to the base, that's what." Ace said.

"Murasaki? Who's your Wizard?" Sonia asks.

"Hmph. Does it matter to you?" She asks coldly.

"Of course it is! And why won't you tell us?" Luna asks with her puppy eyes.

"First of all, it's classified information."

"Do you know who clawed the information?" Ace asks.

"No." She says.

"Who were you whispering to?" Mega asks.

"One question at a time."

"Answer me, NOW!" Mega yelled.

"Don't go buck wild yet, Mega!" Geo exclaimed.

"Why not I tell you later? Because first of all, Wizards are wrecking this very place." She said, blading out.

**Me: Alright! Break time! **

**Geo: Finally!**

**Me: I'm pretty lazy now, so let's go watch PewDiePie!**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: See you folks later!**


	6. Another short chapter

**Me: *shivers at the corner***

**Sonia: What's wrong?**

**Me: P-Pikachu...frostbitten...dead...scream...**

**Mega: She's dead. Let's go home.**

**Me: NO! W-We shall f-finish it!**

**Geo: But you're hallucinating that 'Pikachu'!**

**Me: No cares! TAKE 1!**

**I own nothing, only my OCs. All the other OCs belong to their owners.**

* * *

Geo and the gangfollowed Murasaki, but she is not seen anywhere.

"Probably EM Wave now." Sonia says.

"Transcode!" Geo suddenly transcoded, into becoming Megaman.

"Geo! Keep your head up! Wizards might attack us!" Mega exclaims.

Geo nods, and runs.

Sonia and the others follow along, but Luna and Zack heads on to find Murasaki.

Megaman blasts the Wizards, and reverts them back to normal.

Harp Note goes other way, and was about to revert some wizards.

Until so.

Transcode 17 appeared again, deleting the Wizard.

"Phantom Corvus!" Harp Note exclaims.

The ninja just glares, grabs a bunch of shurikens and threw them at Harp Note.

She dodges, but shurikens keep appearing from each side.

"Sonia! Are you okay?!" Megaman asks.

She nods, and turns her head to look at Phantom Corvus.

"Who...are you?" She asks. Yes, same line from chapteer 2 if I re-call.

Suddenly, EM birds came out of nowhere and attacked her.

She attacks back by throwing her shurikens at them, causing the birds to get deleted.

"Aquila." She said, giving a glare at the new one.

"Corvus." Said the other.

Then flew down an eagle, attacking Phantom Corvus once again.

The eagle was purple. Wore a purple like dress, with purple gauntlets, pinkish boots, purple EM wave wings, black helmet with a light purple visor. On the left looked like a claw of an eagle.

"Stop it!" She cried.

The eagle then stopped attacking, and looked at Acid Ace. Suddenly, the Crow left.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Classified Information." She said.

"That voice...sounds familiar. Murasaki?" Geo asks.

"Alright! Mura, why are you worrying about your secret?!" Asked an eagle like voice.

"Well sorry to bother, but I can't reveal who I am, Aquila!" Murasaki exclaimed.

"Alright, so you, Murasaki works for Satella Police, right?" Sonia asks.

She nods.

"Then why wouldn't you tell us?"

"That's..." She looks down, flew to the ground but didn't undo the transformation.

"What?" Geo asks, curious.

"It's because she is a traitor herself!" Said a voice.

* * *

**Me: Yawn...cliffhanger. Another one is joining the OCs, yay!**

**Sonia: I thought you were scared of that creepypasta you read.**

**Me: Yeah but now, ack, my back hurts.**

**Sonia: Alright! R&R!**

**Everyone: YEAH! BYE-BYE!**

**Me: Is it just me or is this chapter...short?**


	7. Short, should I say?

**Me: GOMEN! I'm so orry for the no-chapters-for-so-many-days! **

**Sonia: She went on a vacation.**

**Luna: With us!**

**Geo: At least we got a break for a while.**

**Me: Mm...Stations! TAKE 1!**

**I own nothing. Only my OC's. Others belong to theirs.**

* * *

"That is because she is a traitor herself!" Said a voice.

"Aquarius...Goddess..." Murasaki muttered.

"Hello, Aquila Sky." Aquarius Goddess greeted.

"Alright, what's the meaning of this, Murasaki?" Megaman asks.

"No time to explain!" Aquila Sky had eagles and birds next to her, and dashed towards Aquarius Goddess.

"Hah! Those puny little birds can't attack me!" She then launched a water dragon towards Aquila Sky.

Again, a giant shuriken blocked the attack.

"Urgh...Serpent Hydra! Finish them!" Aquarius Goddess then splashed unto the ground, and disappeared.

A serpentine looking man appeared. He had a serpentine armor, a hydra helmet, hydras on the shoulders and knees, and a serpentine spear tail.

He was glaring at Aquila Sky. Glaring mad. He also had the five pointed star crest as well.

"Murasaki! Explain this!" Mega exclaims.

Harp Note's eyes widened, and she started trembling.

"Sonia? What's wrong?" Megaman asks.

Then he notices, he looked at where she was looking at.

A five pointed crest on Murasaki's suit. A traitor indeed.

"Aquila Sky...You shouldn't have ran away." He said. Then a tsk was heard at the end of his sentence.

"Whatever, Serpent Hydra! If I wanna leave, so be it!" She then launched feathers, harmful feathers. Once someone touches them, paralyzed, poison, burn, freeze, or deletion. It's only up to her to decide, what kind of power it shall have.

He dodged it, and launched bombs at her.

Then, another shuriken appeared.

"Phantom...Corvus?" Taurus Fire muttered.

"Alright! That's it! Take this!" Serpent Hydra launched tons of hydras towards Phantom Corvus.

Obviously not. She was hit.

Or until a shuriken was about to hit him.

"Decoy...I'll let you live for now, but I shall get you in the name of Black Shinobi!" And, he disappeared as well.

"Thank you." Aquila Sky said, as the ninja crow disappeared again.

She un-did the transformation, and to reveal the Murasaki.

Everyone did as well.

"Murasaki, explain all of this." Ace demands.

"First of all, ya'll've got no rights to ask her a question, ya hear me?" Said a tomboyish voice.

"Aquila! Cut it!" Murasaki exclaimed.

A purple eagle came out, Aquila.

"The name's Aquila! Nice to meet ya'll!" She greeted.

"Answer my question!" Ace demands again.

Murasaki sighed. "Just...leave me alone for a while." She then got her rollerblades, and bladed away.

Everyone stared in awe. Geo did hear the pain and sadness in her voice. It sounded like...death.

"Hey Ace, do you know who the Black Shinobis are?" Geo asks.

"Black Shinobi? Never heard of them." He replies.

"Hey Geo, I think I know." Luna said.

Geo turned his head towards Luna.

"What?"

"Only Murasaki knows."

* * *

**Me: Short again.**

**Sonia: She had to rush so that she can keep reading reader-inserts.**

**Me: Ikr, I seriously wanted to finish this so that I can keep reading without any stops.**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	8. Short, but with Hetalia fun!

**Me: Heya! Sorry for the long gap!**

**Sonia: Writer's Block.**

**Luna: This'll be pretty short, sorry.**

**Me: So, right now, let's just begin. And after that, we'll steal Romano's Tomatoes!**

**Geo: Who's Romano?**

**Me: A tomato bastard- I-I mean a tomato loving guy from Italy and from Hetalia! L-Let's roll!**

**I own nothing, not even Romano nor his Tomatoes XD, but I own MY OCs and other OCs belong to their owner! Tomato mato-mato, Tomato-mato parade~**

* * *

"What?" Geo asks in confusion.

"I said, only Murasaki knows." Luna replied.

"We need to find her, quick." Sonia proclaimed. Everyone nodded, and all separated to find her.

~Geo's P.O.V~

"Murasaki!" I called. I ran around Alohaha ((He took the bus, so meaning, timeskip occured~)), and still no sign of her.

"Geo, use your Visualizer." Mega suggested. I quickly grabbed my Visualizer, and wore it.

Virus. Wait- Viruses, everywhere.

"Woah, that's a ton of them." I backed off, and bumped into someone.

I turned my head, and to reveal a girl, who looks really intimidating.

"Oh, hi. You must be Geo Stelar, nice to meet you-"

"No time for formalities!" Mega exclaimed.

"Hmph. Rogue Rousseau." Rogue introduced.

"Alright, um, I'll be going." I said, and as I turned my head, I saw someone else.

"How slow for a hero like you, _Megaman_."

~Third Person View, but still at Geo's location~

A dragon like EM Wave change.

Red ninja-like suit, a black helmet with red visor, red and black boots and gauntlets/right one that looks like a dragon claw.

"W-what do you know about me?!" Geo exclaimed.

"Heh, if you're wondering if I work for the Black Shinobis, yes. And so, you're too late."

"What do you mean?!" He exclaimed, suddenly transforming into Megaman.

"I mean,

_Murasaki is with us now, heh._"

~The rest of the gang~

"Dang it! We can't find her!" Sonia exclaims.

"And somehow, we tried calling Geo, and yet no response!" Luna exclaims.

"One more place, and that's where Geo went. Hurry!" Everyone ran to the bus, and went to Alohaha.

_Alohaha_

"Geo!"

They all searched around the place, and only to find.

"MEGA!"

* * *

**Me: So, that'll be all for a while.**

**Luna: So, let's go get tomatoes!**

**Me: YEAH! LET'S FLY! *Transforms into Aquila Sky* Hop on!**

**Everyone: *rides***

***Italy***

**Me: ROMANO! LOVINO! FELICIANO! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Ace: R&R!**

**Me: FOUND YOU ROMANO! *chases him***

**Romano/Lovino: YOU STUPID RAGAZZA (Girl)!**

**Feliciano: Vee~ Ciao Bella (Hello beautiful)!**

**I own nothing, not even Hetalia. They are only added because I feel like it XD**


	9. The chapters are getting short DX

**Me: Hey! Back with another chapter- Or should I say...Episode?**

**Sonia: She got lazy, and decided to begin, she was supposed to type her new story, Endless School Days.**

**Luna: So, let's start!**

**Me: TAKE 1!**

**I own nothing, but my OC. They will all be introduced at the end of the story. Please fave, or follow, or just R&R! And Rogue is my OC again.**

* * *

"MEGA!" They all cried (You do get me, right? If you don't, then it means they're just basically shouting).

Sonia ran up to him, and asked, "What happened?!"

"Geo, w-where is he?!" Mega started yelling.

"Calm down! Answer us first, _what happened?_"

"I...Don't know. All I know was that there was...this...girl...Oh god..."

"Wait, if you meant-"

"No. Her name was Rogue Rousseau-"

"Did you say, _Rogue Rousseau?!_" Ace cut Mega and Mega cut Luna off.

"Yeah?"

"She's...Transcode 11."

"What about it?" Bud asks.

"She...nearly destroyed WAZA HQ and the Satella Police HQ as well." Ace explained, looking down.

"If I remember, she said, 'If you're wondering if I work for the Black Shinobis, yes. And so, you're too late.' ANd by 'too late' she meant..._She got Murasaki already_." Mega explained.

"Black Shinobi huh? It means that they're the enemies." Luna said.

"I agree!" Vogue suddenly appeared. Vogue was Luna's wizard.

"So, then what happened?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know...I think I was knocked out or something." He replied.

"By what?" Sonia asks again.

"I don't know! All I know was that she EM Waved Change with someone, and became a dragon or something!" Mega exclaimed ((OOC?)).

"Well then, let's find Phantom Corvus." Ace said.

"You dummy, I'm right over here." Said a voice.

They all turned to see Phantom Corvus standing on the roof of the Alohaha Castle.

She then jumped down, and walked towards them.

"What would you like, Ace?" She asks.

"H-How-"

"You're a Satella Police, it's obvious." She replied.

"I've got a question. You attacked me once, but you helped Murasaki as well. Why is that?" Sonia asks.

She stayed silent.

"So?"

"She's my friend. A Brother." She replied.

"So? Why did you attack us?" Sonia asks.

"There's a reason. Right now, you need to get Rogue." She said, and disappeared.

"Alright let's go-" Suddenly, as Sonia turned her head, Zack and Luna suddenly disappeared.

"What the...Bud, what's going-" "On? Ace!" She ran towards Ace.

"What's going on?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Something's different here." She said.

"It's probably this Rogue." He said.

"I've got a feeling, that she isn't doing it." Ace said.

"Why?"

He then points up to something. Or should I say, someone?

* * *

**Me: Did you guys enjoy?**

**Luna: We need a break!**

**Me: No~**

**Sonia: Just for 30 minutes.**

**Me: ...Fine. **

**Ace: R&R!**

**Everyone: YEAH!**


	10. Oh Great these are really short!

**Me: Heya guys! **

**Luna: Can we go get tomatoes like last time?**

**Sonia: Yeah! Romano's tomatoes tastes good!**

**Me: Hmm...Aha! LET'S GO TO GERMANY!**

**Sonia: G-G-G-G-GERMANY?!**

**Me: Yeah! Let's go get his potatoes!**

**Luna & Sonia: WE WANT ROMANO'S TOMATOES!**

**Me: *defends* Well I'm sorry! Romano nearly killed me! **

**Geo: JUST DO IT!**

**Me: Fine! ALRIGHT! TAKE 1!**

**I own nothing, except my OCs. Other OCs belong to their owners. I don't own Romano either.**

* * *

Ace pointed at the air, and only to reveal.

"MURASAKI!" She yelled.

She looked the same, but she looked...Possessed by an evil spirit or what-so-ever.

"Is she...possessed?" Sonia asks.

"I do not think so." Said a voice.

Ace and Sonia turn their heads to see, Phantom Corvus.

"If she is possessed, then she wouldn't be smiling like that." She said.

"Zina! Nice to see you! Huh? Is there something wrong?" Aquila Sky asks, smiling evily.

"Murasaki! Cut it out!" Phantom Corvus yells.

"Huh? Cut what off?" She asks, sounding really creepy now.

"SHUT UP!" Phantom Corvus yelled, shocking everyone.

"Oh now you want me to shut up?! Chigau! ANATA NO URUDASAI! (No! YOU SHUT UP!)" She yelled in response.

"Murasaki, calm down." Said a voice.

"Rogue!" Mega yelled.

She wore a red qipao, red boots, a dragon's claw, a red helmet with a blue visor with her brown hair sticking out as a bun.

"Urgh..." Phantom Corvus muttered.

"Now Murasaki, why not you give zhem a zurprize?" Rogue said with a french accent.

Suddenly, Serpent Hydra, and Aquarius Goddess came out of the ground, as well as a whole bunch of Megamen.

Sonia and Ace transformed, and Phantom Corvus glares at her friend, Murasaki smiling evily.

"So now, Murasaki, I'll be going now, oh wait! We need to fight, hahahahaha! So, Ace, you're mine!" She flew towards Acid Ace, and tried to attack.

"Murasaki! What hapened to you?!" Phantom Corvus asks (Well, still yelling!).

"What? Haha...Hahaha...Don't you get it?" She asks, with some evil aura surrounding her.

"What?" She asks in confusion.

"Well, you see..." Murasaki's wings grew larger, but in a darker color, and her voice gotten creepier.

"You must be with us, hm? You're a long lost member of the Black Shinobis!" She asks, offering her hand.

"Phantom Covus, don't!" Sonia begs.

"Oh? Trying to refuse? You can't! You see, I'm a special member of the Shinobis!" She said, giving an evil glare towards Sonia and Ace.

"Huh? What kind...of member?" She asks.

"You see...

_I'm the leader."_

* * *

**Me: Yay! We're done!**

**Sonia: Yup.**

**Luna: And we're in Italy again!**

**Lovino: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU STUPID RAGAZZA?!**

**Feliciano: Ah! Bella, you're back, vee~**

**Me: Yo. Anyways, we just need your damn tomatoes. If so, I'll buy you another batch of tomatoes.**

**Lovino: *thinks* Si. It's a deal.**

**Me: Everyone!**

**Everyonr except Lovino: R&R!**

**Lovino: DID YOU BRING FRANCE?!**

**France/Francis: HI ROMANO, OHONHONHONHON!**

**Lovino: HYAAAAAAAH! HELP ME STAR! *hides behind me***

**Me: 'Sup Francis? Anyways, next chapter will be published in...**

**Luna: A LONG LONG TIME!**


	11. Slightly short?

**Me: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Sonia: We are so sorry for the delay.**

**Luna: Due to the fact everyone got lazy enough to continue the series.**

**Geo: Especially Star.**

**Me: BUT I'M BACK WITH A COOL IDEA!**

**Mega: I AGREE!**

**Me: Alright! TAKE 1!**

**I own nothing, but only my OCs which will be explained later. I hope you enjoy, the series is almost to an end, around 50% out of 100%!**

* * *

_"I'm the leader." _

Her voice kept echoing in Harp Note's ears, over and over, and over.

She turned her head to face Phantom Corvus, who was struggling, with defeat.

"Oh? Murasaki, seems like jou trying to get her, am I right?" Rogue asks (I was wrong with the accent, sorry! But this one, I'm sure it's right!).

"...Hai. Because. She. Is. My. Friend. She can't decieve me, Rogue." She said angrily.

_"Chigau! Don't listen to her! Sonia! Ace! DELETE ME! NOW!" _Was what Acid Ace and Harp Note heard. The voice, sounded like,

_Murasaki._

Harp Note prepared to delete her, and listened to her voice.

_"JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT!"_

Or until she was frozen.

Phantom Corvus, a long lost member of the Black Shinobis, just joined her.

So why was she frozen? Remember, Aquarius kept running every time she showed up, as well as for Hydra. When she came, they just ran away, telling you guys that she's too strong for them. Let's continue?

"Now then. Let the battle begin."

All the members, a whole ton of them, started battling. They were too many, until, they stopped, because,

Geo obviously showed up.

"Geo!" She called (Sonia).

"Owww...Where am I?" He rubbed the back of his head, and looked confused.

"No time to explain! How did you get here?!"

"I...Dunno. I think Murasaki helped or something." He explained, sounding not so sure.

"What? MURASAKI IS RIGHT OVER THERE!" She yells, pointing at Murasaki.

"Huh? But I swore I saw Murasaki." He said.

"GEO! SONIA!" Acid Ace called, telling them to go back and fight.

"...Zina, handle them. Hydra, him." Aquilla Sky ordered.

Sonia observed Murasaki carefully, and saw a huge difference.

She wasn't Aquilla Sky. She wasn't purple, nor did she look like an eagle.

Instead, she saw a purple dove. Columba.

"You...You're not Murasaki!" She yelled.

She flinched, and turned to face her.

Sonia observed quickly.

Purple Dove. White wings with purple EM waves, she looked a lot like Aquilla Sky.

"Huh?" Then a chuckle was heard.

"It seems like you got me." She said, smiling evily as usual.

Sonia was really confused, not understanding what she meant.

Then a wizard showed up next to her. She glared at all the other members, commanding them to stop.

"This is Columba, the dove." She greeted.

"Yo ho! The name's Columba! Nice to meet ya!" Columba greeted.

"So probably you're wondering, 'If she's Columba, and if she's not Aquilla Sky, who is she?'? Well. Seems like Murasaki didn't find the right place to hide." She said, smirking.

Sonia and Ace, as well as Geo didn't understand her. They turned, and saw someone familiar.

"M-Murasaki?!"

"...Gomen. I had to keep it a secret to you guys." She said, her head dropping.

Then she transformed, Aquilla Sky.

"Murasaki, stop." Aquilla Sky ordered.

_Whaaaaat? _Sonia's left confused, who is Murasaki?

"Heh. No can do, Murasaki!" The other one refused.

"Zina. Don't listen to her. She's manipulating you!" Aquilla Sky yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mura. I'm...A member of the Shinobis. So...Are you." 'Zina' said, with sadness.

Aquilla Sky stayed silent, as Rogue looked confused, Serpent Hydra with his face blank, and the other Murasaki grinning.

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS MAKING NO SENSE!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Luna.

"L-Luna?! What happened?" Sonia asks.

"Murasaki helped. But now I'm confused." Bud said.

Aquilla Sky sighed.

"I'm not a member you idiot."

"Huh?" The ninja asks.

"I'm the leader. Murasaki's my twin. My opposite. I'd rather say,

_"My clone."_

* * *

**Me: YES! FINALLY LONG!**

**Geo: I hope they can understand.**

**Me: THEY WILL!**

**Luna: Let's continue.**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	12. Plot Twisting time!

**Me: Back with another chapter!**

**Luna: Let's hurry up!**

**Me: SURE!**

**Sonia: Take 1**

**I own nothing, except for my OCs. If you're confused, ask.**

* * *

_"My clone."_

"What?" Sonia asks in confusion.

Now, are you confused? A plot twist? Lemme explain, Murasaki said, that the other Murasaki, is a clone of Aquilla Sky.

"You heard her. I'm just a clone." The other Murasaki said.

"Then...How will we know who's who?" Geo asks.

"Murasaki's my name, but sometimes others just call me 'Saki'. And others call her 'Mura'. But it's nicer if you call her Murasaki." The other Murasaki explained.

"Enough talk, Saki. It's time to end this." Aquilla Sky summoned a sword, blazing with Purple EM waves.

"Oh so jou gonna fight our leader?" Rogue asks Murasaki.

"Iie (no). It's a Leader VS Leader, on the same side, Fire Draco." Saki said.

So, lemme explain some stuff before we continue. Rogue Rosseau's Transcode is Fire Draco. Since she hasn't introduced her wizard, it's Draco. The dragon.

"That's impossible!" Fire Draco protests. She doesn't like both leaders to fight. If one fails, then the Shinobis are over. No matter who wins, Black Shinobis will lose.

"Jou can't defeat her! Jou'll just get us deleted!" She yells.

"IIE!" Aquilla Sky yells.

They all turned to her. "We both get deleted." Saki said.

Oh wait, I'll tell you. Her transcode is Columba Sky. Same as Mura's.

"W-What?" Fire Draco asks in confusion.

"We're just the same. We're both good in the same things. She can roller skate, I can, she's Japanese, I'm Japanese, she's a painter, I'm a painter. I'm a novelist, she's a novelist. She's the leader of the Shinobis, I am as well. It's like we're one." Aquilla Sky explained.

"So, both of you'll just get deleted?" Luna asks.

"Hai." Columba Sky replied.

"Then...someone must win!" Geo says.

"It's physically impossible." Serpent Hydra butts in.

"Huh?"

"If the leader of the Black Shinobi, gets deleted, everyone else in the team gets as well. And if both of them are physically and technically equal, they both get deleted due to the same amount of power."

Phantom Corvus gulps.

Geo, Sonia, blah blah, Everyone is in shock. How can even one of them survive?

"Then, why not you guys instead-" And Geo was cut off, until he saw what happened

Columba Sky, attacked Aquila Sky (Kept typing Aquilla instead of Aquila XD).

"M-Murasaki!" Sonia yells in shock.

"Gomen, onee-chan (Sorry, big sis)." Columba Sky smirked, and pulled back the sword

Aquila Sky was deleted.

But the Shinobis weren't.

"T-That's..." Rogue stuttered.

"Impossible?" Columba Sky finished for her, still keeping that smirk.

"You..YOU KILLED MURASAKI!" Phantom Corvus exclaimed, yelling so loud, Geo had to cover his ears

"What? Pfft. None can kill Murasaki. Let's call it, a faint." She explained.

Then, Aquarius Goddess appeared, in front of Saki.

"Master Saki, shall we begin?"

"Hai. Megaman is our target. Might as well delete his puny friends. I don't want Megaman deleted. I just want him." She said.

Aquarius Goddess nodded, and turned around to face Serpent Hydra, and Fire Draco. And finally to Phantom Corvus. She waited for her reply.

"Let's...Finish this." She said.

Aquarius Goddess grinned, and began to fight.

"Transcode, MEGAMAN!"

Megaman finally transcoded, and began to defend.

Ace, Sonia and Bud as well transcoded.

"Geo, it's time to go buck wild!"

Geo nodded, and dashed towards the other Mega clones.

(Since I suck at making battle scenes, forgive me!)

He prepared his Mega Buster, to shoot them, making them deleted.

"Take this!"

He shot one clone, but to no avail.

It just got bigger.

"What?!" They all yelled in confusion.

"Heh! Master Saki, seems like I've done well!" Aquarius Goddess grinned.

"Very well,"

_"Kill Megaman."_

* * *

**Me: WAAAAAAH! Forgive me!**

**Geo: It's part of the script.**

**Mega: So no worries.**

**Me: BUT WHAT IF WE MAKE A MISTAKE AND YOU LITERALLY GET KILLED?!**

**Geo: O_O**

**Me: We gotta do it perfectly!**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	13. Oh god thank goodness it's long

**Me: Slow internet is slow...**

**Geo: Yuuup.**

**Luna: What are you gonna do?**

**Me: Start chapter 13.**

**Sonia: ALRIGHT! TAKE 1 ACTION!**

**I own nothing except my OCs, who will be introduced later at the end of the whole series. I hope you're enjoying!**

**Also, forgive me for the really late delay! I've got some stuff to do that delays me a lot. So...forgive?**

* * *

_"Kill Megaman."_

"W-What?!" He himself exclaimed.

"Of course, idiot. I mean, _who wouldn't wanna?_" She asked, grinning.

"Hydra, Bud, Rouge, Sonia, Zina, Ace, and me, you." She ordered.

Serpent Hydra nodded, and dashed real quick towards Taurus Bull, and paralyzed him.

Fire Draco, summoned dragons and attacked Harp Note, and trapped her in fire.

Phantom Corvus, then summoned clones, and kept dashing around, scattering, and then throwing shurikens at Acid Ace, as he kept flying, dodging them, but she still kept throwing them rapidly.

And finally, Columba Sky, summoned a sword, and charged power.

_BANG!_

Columba Sky was knocked out!

"W-What-?!" Megaman asked in confusion.

And so, Aquila Sky was there.

"Th...Thank goodness...She...Didn't...Die...Just ye...yet..." She stammered, panting after words.

"Wait- What?!"

"Hydra, Rogue, and Zina, shut it." She ordered.

Serpent Hydra teleported next to Aquila Sky, Fire Draco rode on a dragon and flew around her, and Phantom Corvus dashed towards her.

"We're the Black Shinobis. And we had two leaders. And now one. Is there anything you would wanna do?" She asked.

"Hell yeah! For trying to kill us!" Mega exclaimed.

"Is that so? Try anything, it would be the end of the world." She silenced Mega.

"Anyways, I'll be needing your help,"

"And why is that?! YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Mega again yelled.

"Shut it, you didn't let me finish. If one of us is alive, I mean, me, or if Saki's alive, any of the two of us, then both would be alive. Meaning, remember when she deleted me? I'm here. Since I deleted her, she'll be back again. So I want you guys to do, go back to Echo Ridge, there's a generator there-" Then she began coughing.

"A-And shut it off...If it doesn't work, smash it...If not...Then go kill me or something..." She said, panting.

They all nodded, but the members of the Black Shinobis were in shock.

"B-But master, vhat are we going to do?! Are we going to die like 'er?!" Fire Draco exclaimed, pointing at Columba Sky's unconscious body.

"No." Serpent Hydra shook his head.

Aquila Sky looked around, "We once had more than a thousand members. Thanks to my clone, she killed most of them."

"M-Murasaki! Vhy are you going to do zhis to me?! I zhought you made a promise with me!" Fire Draco said, de-transforming.

Aquila Sky stared at her for a while, and looked down.

"I...We have done wrong, haven't we, Zina?"

Phantom Corvus nodded.

"Right, Nirzo?"

Serpent Hydra nodded as well.

"MURASAKI! Vhy? VHY?!" Rogue said, sobbing.

"You...I know...We're like sisters, right?"

Rogue nodded.

"Then you have to listen to the older one. You're not going to die. I promise." She assured her.

Rogue paused for a minute, and shook her head, and ran away.

"ROGUE!" They all called.

"Damn her! Geo, hurry and find that generator! NOW!" Aquila Sky ordered.

They all nodded, even the remaining members, and they all ran, heading towards the school.

_Echo Ridge Elementary_

"God! I can't see!" Sonia complained.

"I agree!" Lyra coughed.

"Why does it have to be foggy?!" Geo exclaimed.

"Wow you people, I do have a flashlight." Zina said.

That was when Ace saw her.

Ebony black hair, long until her waist...Sharp black eyes, and her clothes. A bit like a guy's...

"Hey Ace, are you coming or not?" Luna asked.

Ace snapped out of his thoughts, and said, "Of course!" And ran towards them.

They finally entered the school, opening the doors.

"I can't see any generators." Zina pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, I saw one here." Nirzo said, pointing the flashlight to Geo's classroom.

They all followed him, and saw a generator.

Scratch that.

"Woah, dude, that's a lot." Mega said.

"I'll go look for more." Zina said, walking to another room.

"Alright. Hiya!" Mega exclaimed, slicing the generators.

"That should work." Nirzo said.

"Um guys...There's still some around here..." Zina said loudly, her voice echoing through the empty school.

They turned, and saw.

More than 20 generators.

* * *

**Me: Oh goddammit! I'm so so so so late!**

**Luna: School's delaying her!**

**Geo: And ran out of ideas for this episode!**

**Mega: OCs are still being accepted, but...**

**Sonia: It's almost the end, so join in right away!**

**Zack & Bud: We hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Me: And now we're eating Romano's tomatoes, and Italy's pasta!**

**Everyone: R&R~!**

_I originally was typing this in my uncle's house, but then, internet there was pretty slow, so I couldn't type that well. Plus we ended up watching Pewds. If I re-call, it was last June 5 when I originally typed this, so some parts make no sense XD_


End file.
